Terraink I can't help
by Jay McFlaps
Summary: Un beau matin, Terra avec une guitare sur le balcon parisien de Laink. Sometimes you just need some tenderness. - Terraink ( Laink/ Terra de Wankil Studio) -
Hey, ici Jay

Bienvenue dans cette fiction Terraink intitulée : I can't help.

Elle est en parallèle avec la chanson « I can't help falling in love with you » par Elvis Presley.

J'ai pris la version d'Undertale par ShutUpAdachi.

Allez savoir pourquoi ça m'a inspiré une Terraink.

Disclaimer : C'est fanfiction est basée sur les personnes de Laink et Terracid du Wankil Studio. S'ils désirent sa suppression je le ferais (mais les mecs j'ai bossé dessus donc soyez cool). Ce n'est pas un smut, c'est tout mignon tout adorable. Bonne lecture !

Merci à MoJo pour m'avoir relu et corrigé, des milliers de câlins squelettiques !

* * *

I can't help

Terracid jouait de la guitare sur le balcon de l'appartement parisien. Un air calme et doux qui changeait du caractère comique de Terra. Derrière lui, une silhouette s'avançait doucement. C'était Laink encore en pyjama, un simple T-shirt et un caleçon faisaient l'affaire. Le soleil et la voix de Terra l'avait agréablement tiré de son sommeil. Le musicien, qui ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, continuait tranquillement sa chanson. Les paroles étaient en anglais, Laink savait que Terra avait moins de facilitées que lui en anglais et pourtant, à ce moment là, il avait le plus bel accent du monde. Laink resta appuyé contre le mur, ferma doucement les yeux pour mieux apprécier les mots que Terra prononçait en rythme.

Quand il les rouvrit, il remarqua le regard azur de Terra posé sur lui, un sourire incontrôlé apparu sur son visage. Le grand brun continuait de jouer mais il lui rendit son sourire. Le bouclé décida alors de s'avancer vers le balcon, et s'assit à côté de Terracid. D'habitude il l'aurait charrié sur la niaiserie de sa chanson mais pour une fois il voulait simplement profiter de la situation qui était là. Il voulait simplement voir Terracid éclairé par les rayons du soleil, jouant de la guitare, vêtu seulement d'un caleçon et d'un sweat-shirt bleu. Il en oubliait les bruits parisiens, ses yeux et son esprit étaient rivés sur Terracid.

En écoutant les paroles Laink comprenait que cette chanson s'adressait directement à lui, il en était touché. Il tentait de le cacher mais Terra avait bien remarqué le rouge qui était apparu sur ses joues ainsi que son sourire joyeux.

Il retenait surtout le refrain, les mots s'ancraient dans son cerveau. Même dans une langue qui n'était pas la sienne, les mots de Terra faisaient leur effet à Laink.

Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?

Non, bien sûr que non ce n'était pas un péché si Terra tombait amoureux de lui. Laink avait tellement espéré depuis tant d'années d'être auprès de lui. Pas seulement en tant qu'ami. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un jour Terra lui dise qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'aimer. C'est sûr que cela avait été difficile à gérer avec leurs familles et leur amis, mais maintenant tout cela n'avait plus d'importance.

Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be

Certaines choses sont faites ainsi, comme une rivière qui se jette inévitablement dans la mer. Laink voulait y croire, croire que ce qu'il vivait avec Terra était réel car c'est ainsi que cela devait être. C'est dingue comme une simple chanson pouvait le faire réfléchir aussi intensément sur sa vie sentimentale quand même, se disait Laink.

Take my hand,  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you

Il voulait tellement. Simplement prendre sa main là, tout de suite mais bon en même temps il ne voulait pas que Terra arrête de jouer. Il voulait continuer d'entendre sa merveilleuse voix.

« Prend toute ma vie, aussi ».

Ces cinq mots avaient faits monter les larmes aux yeux de Laink. Terra posa vivement sa guitare et se précipita de prendre le bouclé dans ses bras.

« Hey, qu'est ce qu'il se passe Laink ? J'ai fais un truc qu'il fallait pas ? » Demanda Terracid d'une voix inquiète.

« Nan, … Nan t'as rien fais de mal, idiot. » Répondit Laink dans un petit rire. Quelques larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Terracid les essuya délicatement avec ses doigts.

« Dis moi ce qu'il se passe alors. » Dit Terra d'une voix rassurée. Il offrit à Laink un sourire enjoué et magnifique.

C'est alors que les larmes de Laink coulèrent de plus belle. Terracid le regarda, inquiet, il caressa son dos tendrement.

Laink releva les yeux pour les plonger dans les bleus de du grand brun.

« C'est ta faute aussi, à me dire des trucs aussi mignons dès le matin. Je m'y attendais pas, te voir comme ça, tout sexy sur le balcon, à jouer super bien de la guitare. Avec tes yeux bleus merveilleux et ton grand sourire tout heureux. Je sais pas, j'ai juste... Je suis trop heureux d'être avec toi, tu te rends pas compte à quel point t'es juste ...parfait pour moi, Terra. »

Mais à peine eut-il finit sa phrase, que Terracid l'embrassa. Il colla ses lèvres aux siennes, passa sa main dans ses boucles brunes, et l'autre sur sa joue encore mouillée. Laink tirait sur le sweat de Terra, comme s'il craignait de le voir s'envoler s'il le lâchait. Terracid continuait de l'embrasser tendrement, jusqu'à ce Laink arrête de pleurer.

« Si j'avais su que jouer de la guitare te faisait autant d'effet. » Dit Terra d'une voix enjouée. Laink aurait pu s'emporter et lui répondre mais il se contenta de regarder Terra avec un sourire. Juste avant de l'enlacer.

* * *

Voila , j'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci de m'avoir lu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ou un tweet pour me donner votre avis.

Ça me fera plaisir =D

Voilà voilà, vivement la prochaine

Amour sur vous

Jay


End file.
